


unexpected romance

by mothermalfoy (MsLyraMalfoy)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco, Confused Draco, F/F, Non magic AU, Top Harry, Trans Draco, Trans Harry, harry was raised by sirius and remus, no Voldemort AU, smut to follow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 10:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19810609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsLyraMalfoy/pseuds/mothermalfoy
Summary: The last thing Aurora Malfoy expected was to see a new face at her monthly meeting of trans women, particularly not one like Dahlia Potter. She's almost immediately taken with the other woman, but Aurora's never dated another woman before, especially not a trans woman. But when Dahila sweeps her off her feet, how can she hope to resist?





	unexpected romance

The last thing Aurora Malfoy expected at her monthly meeting of trans women was to see a new person there. It had been the same group of women for nearly three years, and from the moment the dark-haired woman had stepped into the room she had immediately caught the attention of all the other women there. She was particularly striking due in part to the fact she had been almost twenty minutes late to the meeting. Wearing a spiked leather jacket, and torn denims, and rather dangerous looking boots. Her hair was just at her shoulders, and for a brief moment, Aurora had wondered if perhaps they weren’t lost.

“Sorry, I’m late,” the newcomer said. “I spent the last twenty minutes circling the block trying to decide if I was finally brave enough to come in.”

Aurora smiled. “Well, welcome…” she paused.

“Dahlia,” she replied.

Aurora was momentarily taken aback, but merely smiled. “Welcome Dahlia,” she said. “I’m Aurora, the President of this little circle of sisters. You’ll find we start _promptly_ at 10am, in future,” she said with a sickeningly sweet smile. Dahlia nodded, pulling something out of her pocket and placing it in between her teeth. “There’s no smoking here,” Aurora said. Dahlia raised an eyebrow, holding out the object she had just placed in her mouth. A toothpick. Aurora pursed her lips but nodded, turning back to the rest of the group. “Sorry, Patricia, you were saying?” a thin redheaded woman eyed Dahlia, then went back to her story. Aurora tried to pay attention to what she was saying but found herself almost immediately entranced by the dark-haired newcomer. _Dahlia,_ her mind repeated. She sat, slumped in her chair, one leg casually cocked out, while the other one rested on top of her knee, and her arm was slung over the back of the chair giving her an unaffected look about her. With her free hand, she pushed her hair out of her face and continued teasing the toothpick between her lips. Aurora swallowed. The sound of applause suddenly knocked her out of her thoughts, and Aurora shook her head quickly clapping with the rest of the group. “Well now, would anyone like to speak next? Dahlia, you perhaps?” she asked. Dahlia gave a curt smile but shook her head. “Oh, alright, Pansy how about you?” she asked the brunette to her right. Aurora and Pansy had done everything together, they had been inseparable as children, and when they had both realized at the age of twenty that they were trans, they had even transitioned together. In the early days, Aurora’s father had been certain that it had been Pansy’s influence that had turned her from his perfect son into a poof and then a woman. Her mother had carefully and succinctly explained that that wasn’t how gender worked, and the argument had mostly died there.

Thirty minutes, and several more speeches later, Aurora called the meeting to a close. “Thank you all for coming ladies, I hope that we will see you again next month,” she said, getting to her feet. “You’re welcome as always to stay for tea and biscuits for the remainder of the time,” she added. Aurora stretched, turning to Pansy. They were always the last to leave as Aurora would have to clean up after the other ladies. She had started the meeting in order to get to know her fellow trans women around the area and provide a safe haven for everyone to speak and share their thoughts and problems. It had become sort of a refuge for Aurora, and having Pansy there with her made things all the more comforting. “Fancy a spot of tea?” she asked. Pansy nodded, and the two made their way over to one of the tables in the far corner of the room, grabbing two Styrofoam cups and filling them up with tea.

“Can’t believe we got a newbie,” Pansy remarked as they sat down.

“Hmm,” Aurora replied, eying the dark-haired woman from above her cup. She hadn’t moved since the meeting had ended, merely remained seated in her chair.

“You seemed rather fascinated by her,” Pansy said.

“Yes, well I thought perhaps she was in the wrong room,” Aurora remarked, a bit more loudly than she intended. Pansy scoffed.

“Not everyone can look as gorgeous as you do darling,” Pansy said.

“It’s not about… _looks,_ it’s… I mean… I just didn’t… know,” she said, realizing more and more how awful she sounded.

“You’re beginning to sound like your father,” Pansy said in a sing-song tone. Aurora glared.

“You take that back,” she hissed.

“Stammering over yourself trying to make it seem like what you said wasn’t excruciatingly problematic darling?” Pansy took a sip of her tea and Aurora frowned. She knew Pansy was right of course. She sounded foolish. She of all people knew how hard it was to transition, even in this day in age. Her mother had been supportive but her father still struggled with the correct pronouns all these years later. She was ashamed to admit it, but it had occurred to Aurora that Dahlia was just the sort of person she would have gone for were she a man. She had never even considered dating women, let alone another trans woman. How would that even work? She wondered. _Best not to go down that path,_ she told herself. “You’re staring you know,” Pansy whispered. Aurora turned to face her friend.

“I am not,” she said petulantly.

Pansy merely smirked. “It’s not so bad, dating women you know,” she said. “Especially trans women.” Aurora always seemed to forget that Pansy’s current girlfriend was trans. She didn’t see much of her, but every time she did, she almost invariably had her nose buried in some book, or notebook, or on one unfortunately notable occasion, between Pansy’s legs.

It wasn’t as though she hadn’t seen her friend naked loads of times, but she had never seen… well… that. She still didn’t really know what to make of it. Pansy had always been so comfortable with herself, and all parts of her body, and never seemed phased by any of the otherwise lewd comments that some men seemed to like to throw at her. In fact, with how often she told them to ‘Suck her dick,’ one might think she would get into more trouble than she did. Most passersby didn’t _assume_ either of them were trans, and neither one had ever done anything specifically medical to aid in this fact, save hormone therapy. But of the two of them, Pansy had always been rather proud of well everything.

“Life’s too short to be self-loathing,” she would always tell Aurora, in the beginning of their transition whenever Aurora would feel sorry for herself and her lack of breasts. “The great goddess in the sky created push up bras and little cutlet things for a reason,” she would add.

Still, it was one thing to know that your best friend had the same bits as you do, it was quite another to see them shoved down her girlfriend’s throat.

In the early days of her transition, Aurora had been certain she needed all the surgeries, save perhaps her face. Her face was a family gift, and she looked too much like her mother to give that up, still, top surgery and bottom surgery were an absolute must. She could afford both, but the waiting list for NHS was astronomical, and in the few years since she’d been on the list she had come to love her body for what it was. She was thin and blond, and she had never had trouble catching a man’s attention, though admittedly she had never gone much further than anything that would require her to take her skirt off. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to have the conversations with men she was sleeping with, she had always made sure they knew she was trans, but she was terrified that crossing from the, ‘ _knowing in theory’_ and ‘ _knowing in interactions’_ would be far too much for most men to handle, to say nothing of her own reactions. So she had mostly kept to herself. Never really dating for more than a few brief months and never doing anything sexually that would require too much revelation of her body. A fact which Pansy found tragic, as she often told her friend.

“It’s better even than it was with cis men because you’re with someone who understands what you’re going through,” Pansy added. Aurora nodded robotically, never really taking her eyes off Dahlia. She had been terribly rude, she decided, and perhaps it would be worth it to apologize. After all, Dahlia _was_ a newcomer, and she was clearly anxious about coming to the meeting. Standing up, Aurora made her way over to the other woman and carefully sat down beside her. She was staring, ruefully at the wall in front of her, she looked as though she might be reading the signpost on the wall, though it was difficult to say. Aurora cleared her throat, and after a moment, Dahlia turned her eyes to look at her.

“I just wanted to say that… well… I’m sorry if I came off as rude,” she said, in a rush, the words all jumbled together.

Dahlia smirked, “It’s fine, I get it. I was late,” she shrugged. “I won’t make a habit of it I just… I’m rather new to all of this,” she admitted.

“When did you come out?”

“To myself? Three years ago. To my family. Last week,” Dahlia said.

“Oh,” Aurora replied.

Dahlia nodded, “Just broke up with my high school sweetheart. We almost ended up getting married and having kids, but I knew I couldn’t…” Aurora nodded. “Anyway I told my dads, they were super supportive.”

“Well, that’s good.”

“My pop, Siri, he just smiled and said as long as you’re happy,” Dahlia smiled weakly and Aurora nodded. “Sorry, I don’t mean to unload all of this on you. I just… I’ve been trying to work up the courage to come to this meeting for the last three years now. Slowly trying to figure out what any and all of this means.”

“I understand,” Aurora replied.

“I’m glad someone does,” Dahlia laughed. “My ex couldn’t… she didn’t understand any of it. I tried saying that I was maybe non-binary for a little while, grew out my hair, played around with dresses and makeup, it’s really not for me you know?” Aurora nodded. She rarely wore more than a bit of eyeshadow and some lip gloss every now and then these days. “Dresses look silly on me, and I kind of hate ‘em,” she admitted. “I feel like you’re not supposed to say that when you’re trans, but,” she shrugged.

Aurora laughed. “I don’t always enjoy them,” she replied.

“You look beautiful in yours,” Dahlia said.

Aurora blushed despite herself, looking down at the black flower patterned dress she was currently wearing. It hugged her in all the right places and managed to show off her figure. “Thank you.”

“Welcome. Anyway, I remembered one of my coworkers, Tonks, big butch energy. Never worn a dress a day in her life, not even when she married her wife. And I realized, oh, that’s where I fit in.”

Aurora smiled, “It’s a good look on you, I think,” she admitted. Dahlia smiled.

“So, Aurora, is it? Where does that come from exactly?”

“All the members of my family on my mother’s side are named for constellations,” she said. “Except, my mother, oddly. But my aunt, my cousin, all the way back several generations.”

“Huh,” Dahlia looked impressed.

“What about you, where does Dahlia come from?”

“Well my mum’s name was Lily, my birth parents died when I was a year old. My dads were their best friends, They both raised me from there on out. Apparently, my mum had a sister named Petunia so I tried to keep in the flower theme. I was always kind of fascinated with true crime and stuff, so… Dahlia just seemed fitting.”

“It’s oddly punk, it goes with the whole aesthetic,” Aurora said gesturing to her outfit choice.

Dahlia laughed. “That’ll be my pop. He’s very punk, actually he gave me this jacket,” she said. “And the boots.”

“What about your other dad?”

“Remus,” Dahlia said. “He’s more bookish. Very down to Earth, he’s a sweetheart. They’ve been the best parents I ever could have asked for.”

Aurora smiled, “I’m glad to hear that,” she said.

“What about you?”

“Oh, you know… parents are still very much alive. My mother is very supportive, father is working on it,” she shrugged. “Not much to tell really.”

“Do you live around London?”

“No, my parent's house is in Wiltshire, it’s just been easier to stay with them.”

“Wiltshire? You travel all the way from there to here for these meetings?”

“There weren’t really any other trans women in Wiltshire, save Pans…” she nodded to her friend who was watching them with rapt fascination.

“She your girlfriend?” Dahlia asked.

Aurora laughed, “Best friend. We’ve known each other since we were in diapers, she’s practically my sister.”

“Oh, good. So you’re single then?” Dahlia asked.

Aurora blushed, “I… am, yes,” she admitted.

Dahlia smiled, a genuinely, beautiful, completely catching Aurora off guard smile at that, “Would you care to go out to dinner sometime?” she asked.

Aurora’s blush darkened further, “Yes,” the word tumbled out of her mouth before she had even really considered the implication.

“Great,” Dahlia said with a grin. “How long are you staying in London for?” she asked.

Aurora blinked. “Well, erm…” she had intended to go back that night, but now that she had a date, she supposed she should postpone her plans. “Doesn’t matter,” she said. “I can stay for a while,” she said.

Dahlia nodded, “Brilliant. Well, “I’ll see you at six then? Yeah?” she asked, getting to her feet.

Aurora nodded, “Sure, yeah… I…” she couldn’t stop blushing. Dahlia smiled, and turned around, occasionally sneaking glances over at Aurora as she made her way out of the building. Aurora stood frozen to the spot when Pansy appeared at her side a few moments later.

“Alright then?” Pansy asked, smirking at her best friend.

“I have a date,” Aurora replied.

“I saw that.”

“With… a… a woman,” she added dumbly.

“That I also saw,” she said.

“Oh gods, Pans, help me. I don’t know the first thing about dating a woman. What… what do I do? How… help!” she cried, clearly panicked. Pansy couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Poor baby,” she said, patting her back. “Come on, auntie Pans will help you through it,” she teased. Aurora snorted.

“Bitch,” she hissed.


End file.
